Espiral
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Era habitual que practicamente el establecimiento detuviera sus actividades por una sencilla razón: el chico que siempre pedía lo mismo y nunca se dejaba ver. ¿Será tímido? ¿O demasiado feo? a Haruna le interesaba saber más bien cómo sería el rostro de aquel enigmático chico, sin saber que quizá ya se habían conocido. ¡HBD Cris-onee !


_**"¿Qué pasó con las continuaciones? ¿Conti?¿CONTI?"...**_**NO, no estoy aqui por eso. El "honor" de mi presencia ¬¬ se debe a que vine a traerle su regalo de cumpleaños que le debía a mi onee desde hace como medio mes...¡Feliz Cumpleaños a Cris mejor conocida como Despistada 18.3! no te dije de qué pareja sería peeeero creo que es demasiado obvio. Y cuando lo leas/lean se van a dar cuenta que la historia nada que ver (o muy poco) con el título, es que lo hice escuchando "Espiral" de Eiza Gonzalez :3 Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, excepto Mao, Ayumu, el jefe, los empleados, las galletas y el lugar. **

"Pase a la siguiente ventanilla por favor"- Siete palabras que parecían las únicas en su vocablo. Espera...esas además de "gracias" y "vuelva pronto" y eran el cómo sentir que su fastidio incrementaba como si se lo inyectaran por todo el cuerpo cuando se preguntaba si lo que hacía valía la pena. No que odiara a la humanidad ni nada por el estilo pero muchas veces tenía que lidiar con viejos raboverdes y personas maleducadas. Todos los días.

-Vuelva pronto.- Le entregó una bolsa de papel con la comida pedida al señor más que malhumorado frente a ella, que entre que lidiaba con los reclamos de su mujer por una tal "Roxana, la vecina" y los gritos de hambre de su pequeño de no más de seis años ni se dio cuenta que le había arrebatado de las manos el paquete a la muchacha.-¡Espere! ¡No me ha pagado!-Instantes después de haber arrancado el auto divisó en el aire un objeto plano en el aire. Lo tomó con todas sus fuerzas y sacando medio cuerpo por la ventanilla descubriendo un billete de doscientos, que inclusive era más de lo que aquel señor había pedido.

-Quizá por ello me paguen más esta semana.- Se convenció Haruna al guardar el billete en la caja registradora mientras hacía cuentas mentales. Había tomado un empleo de medio tiempo para reunir dinero y así hacer un corto viaje con sus amigas de preparatoria, quienes adoptaron empleos de igual manera pero en otros lugares. - Era esto o limpiar vómitos en el kinder de enfrente.- Se decía todos los días tratando de verle lo positivo a su situación. Aunque su empleo en un restaurante de comida rápida le quitaba algo de tiempo para hacer sus tareas escolares y estudiar para exámenes estaba muy bien para ser su primer trabajo. Sus compañeros eran muy respetuosos con ella, y la paga era la decente y correspondiente, inclusive tenía algunos beneficios en aquel recinto. Pero a fin de cuentas su trabajo daría frutos. Ya se imaginaba en la playa con sus amigas y alejandose del estrés de casa y escuela. El mar, la arena, la brisa sabor a sal, ese espantoso timbre, los peces...¿Timbre?

-Harunita, deja de soñar despierta,que se te queman los nuggets.-Bromeó una de sus compañeras mientras se colocaba en la ventanilla para ahora ella tomar la orden y dejar a Haruna en la cocina. Esta rió nerviosamente mientras tomaba una espatula y los volteaba. En tanto su compañera suspiró y rodó los ojos para cambiar de actitud totalmente a una amable y paciente. Se acercó a la bocina cerca de una ventanilla.

-Lolitas Calientes; diversión, risas y papas fritas ¿Puedo tomar su orden?_ "Como si quisiera".- _Haruna rió por lo fastidiada que estaba su compañera de trabajo, y por ello sin querer recargó su antebrazo en el filo de la parrilla que estaba ardiendo, soltando al instante las pinzas que traía en la mano y colocando su mano libre en la boca para no soltarse a gritar aunque los ojos llororos nadie se los quitaba.

-Quisiera un helado tradicional con trozos de galleta "ChukNuts" por favor.- Se escuchó del otro lado del parlante.

_-"De nuevo."- _Sonrió la chica.- Repito su orden: un helado tradicional con trozos de galleta "ChukNuts", ¿Desea algo más?.- Pregunto por los puros estatutos sabiendo la respuesta de antemano. Un rotundo y tímido...

-No.-La chica ya había comenzado a preparar el postre desde antes de que el chico llegara si quiera a pedir algo más. En tanto, a Haruna se le había olvidado completamente que su brazo estaba hirviendo y punzando de dolor.

-_Es ese chico otra vez...-_Fue todo lo que podía pensar aún con la mano cubriendo su boca. Era un caso quizá curioso. Practicamente todos los días un chico (o eso se pensaba por la voz) pasaba entre las tres y las cuatro de la tarde y ordenaba lo mismo; aquel suculento helado tradicional con trozos de galleta "ChukNuts". No que le molestara a alguien, pero algunos trabajadores de ahí, incluyendo a Haruna, les ponía a pensar que por qué no habrá entrado al local si lo único ordenaba era un helado. ¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de no darse a conocer? _"Debe ser tímido en exceso" _pensaron algunos. A la compañera de Haruna alguna vez se le cruzó por la cabeza preguntarle su inquietud por la ventanilla pero si era así de tímido como para entrar al lugar probablemente lo aullentaría, y eso no le agradaría nada al jefe.¿Que cómo nunca lo habían visto bien a pesar de a veces turnarse para atender el auto servicio? Era porque aquel enigmático chico siempre viajaba, además de en su bici, con una gorra y cuando pagaba jamás levantaba la cabeza más de lo necesario.

Pero con Haruna era diferente. Lejos de saber por qué nunca entraba al local la duda de cómo sería ese chico la carcomía. Ella entendía perfectamente que no había por qué juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas, pero la voz de ese chico, aunque fuera a través de una bocina, había llamado su atención. Imaginó que sería alguien quizá de apariencia débil, pero con sonrisa amable y un poco nerviosa. El demás físico no lo había imaginado. Tal vez sería alguien reservado y muy inteligente. De baja estatura. En fin, lo imaginó de mil formas. Para ella, asi era en su mundo de cristal.

-Un perfecto y anormal...-Haruna volvió al trabajo percatándose que uno de los cocineros le había colocado una bolsa con hielos debajo del brazo desde hacia rato.

-No serías la primera en enamorarte de alguien sólo por su voz.-Haruna casi suelta los vasos de refresco que llevaba en la mano. Recuperó la compostura y los entregó a los clientes de una forma amable para después girarse con un humor de los mil demonios.

-¡Mao! ¡No digas esas cosas! -Respondió de forma serie además de lidiar con el calor de su rostro no solo por su enojo.-¡Yo no tengo nada con nadie, loca!

-No digo.- Respondió Mao segura de sus palabras.- No estoy segura de ser la indicada para decírtelo pero más de uno nos hemos dado cuenta de como te pones cuando el chico "ChukNuts" viene.- Dijo Mao dándole la espalda haciéndose la interesante.

_-"Sabía que no era paranoia mía"- _Pensó mientras trataba de librarse inteligentemente de esa situación más que incómoda para ella. Sin embargo hasta ella se había dado cuenta que aquel chico con tan sólo oír su voz la ponía de buenas, o más que de costumbre. La dejaba más distraída y más despierta y movida a la vez, "torpe" por así decir. Sentía que la miraban, o que la oían respirar a un ritmo mas acelerado para después decir "Ese chico la trae loquita".- A ver, genio...-Ironizó.- ¿Cómo puedes afirmar que me gusta alguien a quien en mi vida he visto?

-No puedo.-Respondió con simpleza Mao.- Pero le estás poniendo más importancia de lo normal.-Sonrió, se acercó a la chica peliazul y se colocó a su lado.- ¿Recuerdas que hace dos meses Joey te molestaba con que te gustaba aquel chico que venía todos los viernes por sus alitas?-Haruna asintió confundida.- Pasabas todas las mañanas peleandote con Joey y diciendole "No no no no. No me gusta." y era creíble, hasta después te dejó de molestar porque lo convenciste.

-¿Y eso qué?- le incitó directamente a que prosiguiera.

-Que ahora haces "El baile de las piernas de gelatina" cada vez que el niño pide su heladito. Sólo acéptalo porque si mo lo haces, vas a ser peor que ahora fingiendo.- Haruna bajó la mirada y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Acarició su propia mejilla y talló su cabeza algo nerviosa. Mao rió satisfecha y abrazó a su amiga.- Te prometo que cuando vuelva a venir trataré de verle mejor el rostro. O mejor que eso, te lo encargo a tí...

El siguiente día sería relativamente tranquilo, ya que en vacaciones iba menos gente, aunque consumían por igual que en los días normales. Además que aquel día cerrarían una hora antes, cosa que todos festejaban.

-¡Sólo faltan dos horas y nos largamos de aqui!

-Tranquilo, Ayumu.- Le calmaba otro compañero de mantenimiento.

-¿Por qué la prisa, Ayumu?- Se escuchó la voz grave del jefe, que a veces se aparecía para realizar "evaluaciones sorpresa" o simplemente para acompañar a sus trabajadores en los días mas aburridos.-¿O qué? ¿Te urge a tí y a Ui volver a esconderse y manosearce en la alberca de pelotas?

-¡JEFE!- Espetó sonrojado a más no poder recordando el día que habían cachado al chico y a su novia de lo más cariñosos en la zona de juego infantil.

- Al parecer no falta mucha gente por venir.- Anunciaba el jefe probándose una de las gorras de respuesto que había en el lugar.

-No, pero ahí viene un grupo grande.- Señaló Mao aburrida hacia la ventana donde todos podían divisar un grupo de aproximadamente diez chicos en ropas comunes, y uno de ellos cargaba un balón de soccer en sus brazos. De inmediato, todos tomaron sus posiciones ya fuesen detrás de las parrillas, de los mostradores o dentro de los baños. Mao y Haruna se colocaron detrás de las cajas registradoras y terminaban de comentar lo que había pasado anoche cuando escucharon las campanillas de la puerta principal advirtiendo que en pocos instantes aquel tranquilo lugar estaría lleno de barullo.

En efecto, un grupo de doce chicos entraron al recinto, aunque eran menos ruidosos de lo se pensaba, considerando que dos de ellos apenas si abrían la boca. Tres de ellos incluido el chico de banda naranja que llevaba el balón se levantaron y comenzaron a preguntarles a los demás qué querían como si estuvieran tomando orden, y al momento se mezclaron la voz de los demás gritando "yo quiero esto y aquello". Al cabo de unos diez minutos los tres chicos se encaminaron hacia las cajas para comenzar a ordenar.

-Por una orden enorme...-Habló Mao.

-Y por un bono extra.- Concluyó Haruna casi imaginando un par de billetes mas es su sueldo semanal.

Pasó hora y media y llegaron tres parejas aparte con sus hijos quienes también consumieron de forma importante, sin embargo los chicos del inicio aún no se habían ido. Mientras tanto, los de la cocina comenaban a a limpiar todo y a apagar las parrillas y checar por penúltima vez los refrigeradores. Sólo algunos mas se habían levantado a pedir algun condimento o bebida. Haruna terminaba de guardar sus cosas y de platicar con uno de sus compañeros de mantenimiento. Mao se limaba las uñas cuando miró que el más tímido del grupo se acercaba a ella algu dudativo. Ella se enderezó y botó su lima de uñas al piso.

-¿Sí?- Incitó la chica, mientras tanto el chico tragaba saliva repetidas veces, y Mao intentaba no mirarlo como bicho raro. También observó como uno de los más altos del grupo se colocaba a lado de su amigo.

-¿ Aún no has pedido?- Preguntó animadamente el chico pelirosa. Mao como parte de la conversación negaba con la cabeza respondiéndole al mayor, y este sonriendo.

-M-m...- Comenzó el menor titubeando y con un rostro serio. Mao y su amigo se acercaba lenta y suspicazmente a medida que el chico parecia más confiado en hablar.- ¿Me da un helado tradicional con trozos de galleta "ChukNuts"?- Terminaba de decir como si estuviera exhausto o desgastado físicamente. Haruna volteó intrigada al oír esa voz pero ahora mucho más cerca. Mao sonrió abiertamente tratando de controlar un grito incómodo.

-¡Sabía que podías, Tachimukai!-Le felicitó el pelirosa mientras golpeaba amistosamente la espalda de su amigo castaño.

-Gracias, Tsunami-san.-Agradeció aun presintiendo que se acercaba un momento incómodo. Lo más seguro es que al fin conocieran la cara del chico que casi todos los días pasaba a pedir lo mismo y que no se dejaba ver. Aunque era falso que jamás lo habían visto. Había ido un par de veces a pedir comida. Pero dejó de ir hacia aproximadamente desde principio de año...

-¡Ese es mi amigo!- Exclamaba Tsunami ante la mirada divertida de Mao y la incrédulo de Haruna.-¿Pueden creer que aqui mi amigo Tachimukai no se animaba a pedir un simple helado? Ya me habia comentado que aqui eran deliciosos pero por una extraña razón ya no quiso que vinieramos juntos ni que entraramos. -Hablaba el mayor como si fuera lon más normal del mundo sin darse cuenta de las miradas piadosas del castaño pidiéndole que se callara. Tsunami se sorprendió y le sonrió a Haruna.- Tú eres nueva, ¿Cierto?- Haruna ya disimulando un poco más su sonrojo cruzó miradas con Mao.

-P-pues nueva nueva no. Llevo trabajando aqui casi cuatro meses.

-¿Ves, Tachimukai?- "Reprendía" el mayor.- Aqui el señorito quiso dejar de venir más o menos el tiempo que llevas aqui. Si hubieramos venido antes, hubieramos conocido antes a esta hermosa señorita.- Mao entendió la situacion y miró a Tachimukai quien se cubría el rostro con ambas manos. La verdad era que en una de sus idas a comer con su familia había visto a Haruna. La forma en como trataba a los clientes, y a sus compañeros. Cómo se portaba y se excusaba cuando tiraba algo por accidente o cuando se le trababa la caja registradora. O como mostraba los juguetes del mes a los niños que iban. Para él, era normal que las niñas lo intimidaran pero se preguntaba si alguna vez sería capaz de hablarle a alguien así. O mejor aún, de hablarle a ella. Desde aquel día se programó que no seria capaz de mirarla si volvía a ir, pero no podía hacer a un lado su adicción por su helado favorito.

-¡Sale un helado especial!- Gritó Mao.- Haru, atiéndelos por favor. Yo voy al baño y vuelvo al tiro.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y salió corriendo del mostrador.

-¡No se diga más! ¡Yo quiero uno igual!-Decía de lo más animado Tsunami rebuscando algo entre sus pantalones.- Ahora vengo, Tachi. Voy por mi cartera que esta vez pago yo.- Y el chico se alejó acercandose a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás dejando solos a Haruna y Tachimukai. Más que eso, estaban tensos de cabeza a pies. Hasta la sangre había dejado de circular por sus cuerpos anidándose unicamente en sus caras.

-Voy a-a preparar el otro especial.- Inició Haruna dándole la espalda y acercandose al dispensador de postres. Juraba que sus latidos de nuevo eran lo bastante fuertes como para ser audibles por el chico, aunque el chico estaba en las mismas condiciones. Probablemente confundian el latir de sus propios corazones y se hacian eco en sus propios pensamientos y palabras anidadas en la garganta. Ella le entregó los dos aperitivos a Tachimukai sin poder evitar un roce de manos entre ellos. Él le agradeció con la cabeza gacha y se acercó a donde sus amigos. Después de unos minutos todos se levantaron dispuestos a irse. Tsunami se acerco y le pagó a Haruna siendo esperado por Tachimukai mientras los demás se adelantaban. Sin embargo antes de salir Tachimukai y Haruna cruzaron miradas. Despues de tanta tensión el que el ultimo recuerdo en mucho tiempo de las expresiones de ambos fuera una de agonía no era muy bonito. Tachimukai le sonrió de la forma más dulce que pudo, y Haruna lo imitó despidiéndolo con la mano. Al fin se acabó la jornada de aquel sábado. Todos se despidieron y se fueron felices a sus casas. Mao la felicitó porque al menos ya había visto el rostro de aquel misteriosos chico. Las dos le dijeron "Adios" al jefe y salieron para partir por diferentes caminos. El viento soplaba de forma agradable, y refrescando de aquel calor que comenzaba aquel mes. Esperó a que el semáforo cambiara a rojo. Pero alguien conocido a su lado carraspeó. Se giró cautelosamente y sorprendida sonrió.

-Tsunami olvidó que era intolerante a la lactosa.-Decía Tachimukai con su helado a medio comer y el otro algo derretido pero aún completo. Le extendió aquel a Haruna y ella aceptó. Ambos cruzaron la calle caminando más de la cuenta y la verdad sin dirección planeada.

Y a fin de cuentas aquella tímidez, esas inseguridades y dudas que se terminaron convirtiendo en emociones seguían un solo camino mutuo. Para así como lazos caer en espiral. Y ambos pueden estar seguros que de ahora en adelante todo les indicaría que ese sueño es real.

**¡Sí, ya sé! Errores, que mi compu no tiene word y además lo escribí por el iPad, me harté de regresarme a cada rato a ver en qué me había equivocado. ¡Gózalo, onee .o.!... y en general :B**

**Y con este fic, me despido, señores...o quien sabe, ¡Ya no sé! estaba dispuesta a irme definitivamente de aqui (y ese pensamiento sigue en pie)...pero en un momento de ocio comencé a leer varias historias de diferentes series que había querido leer, y me di cuenta que mi vida era patética xD -okno- quiero decir que no escribí muchas historias de diferentes parejas de diferetes series que ANHELABA HACER D: como de "Kimi ni todoke", "Kiba", "Ouran High School Host Club (Sólo hice uno :)", "Kore wa, zombie desu ka?" "Mirai Nikki" y mi más reciente amor y afición al "Kogan" y "Jarlos" oseasemesemele "Yaoi" entre los de Big Time Rush -w- sabía que caería algún día, y así~ El punto es: tengo mucha presión encima pero no puedo dejar de escribir entonces...no sé que voy a hacer :b**

**Por lo pronto, y si no vuelvo a aparecer, pueees... TTT^TTT y eso. Ammm gracias si leyeron o no, si comentaron o no, si le dieron favorito a alguna historia o no, si me dijeron que se reían o les gustaba lo que a mi cerebro de pasa con chocolate se le ocurría. ¡Ni f*ckin' idea de qué decir u.ú! y son muchos a los que le tendría que agradecer por eso, por consejos, peticiones, conversaciones improvisadas por PM x3 así que sin especificar GRACIAS. Y si vuelvo a aparecer pues denme un zape, díganme que soy de lo peor o algo así. **

**Que la fuerza de Inazuma Eleven y el Fujoshi power los acompañe~ ^^.**


End file.
